


Everything Ends and Begins with Zero

by superflarrow1314



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), The Librarians (TV 2014), Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M, M/M, On Hiatus, Original Character(s), Out of Character, alternative universe, everyone has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superflarrow1314/pseuds/superflarrow1314
Summary: Set fifteen years after an ultimate battle unleashing powerful magic that unleashed ability for every to have powers or eventually develop or be born with them. An unusual child told prophesied not to have 5 or 10 but all kinds will have to awaken and learn his powers to stop an imposing threat that won't just destroy powers but anyone else who can use them. Though he would be placed under protection a certain protection of siblings and their partners in marriage, they vowed never to tell him until he turned 14 and was in high school surrounded by friends and family. The name of this child: Zero





	1. Morning of the Birthday Boy

“Zero wake up your going to be late for school.” Zero groaned as he pulled his covers back over his head. “Better pull those covers back off or I’m going to cancel your birthday party today young man”, his mom yelled upstairs to him. That last part did the trick. Alright, alright I’m coming down. He did his usual routine of bathing, combing, and brushing. He then went downstairs to the dining room of the mansion. There he saw his Uncle Oliver and his husband Barry discussing something his adopted parents Kara El and Mon El.

“Mom, how’d you know I pulled the covers back over my head”, Zero asked as he put wild berry flavored pop tarts in the toaster and poured himself a glass of grape juice. He always chose grape because he hated how citric drinks tasted after brushing his teeth. The thought of it always reminded him of the first time it happened. He thought he would never get the taste out of his mouth. “Four things” Barry started “One; she knows you well enough by raising you, two, parents were kids once too, and three …” he paused a moment “woman’s intuition”. Zero rolled his eyes. “Uh huh, and what’s number four?” he asked expecting something even weirder or half baked. “X-ray vision” they all said pointing the eyes. “I’ll buy that last one.” He said as he pulled his finished pop tarts out of the toaster as he then put them on a plate and brought his cup and plate over to sit next to his awkward but funny Uncle Barry.

“Oh by the way, uh, that reminds me” Zero started. The very thing he says before asking a question. His entire family picked up on that even if he denies it himself. “What is it?” asked his father. “It’s just that I’m turning 14 today” Zero mentioned pausing before he spoke again. “Wouldn’t my powers have developed long ago or shown signs of it by now. The latest they do in all kids is 10 and when it takes that long they only have one power and its weak. You guys and the rest of our family and friends can’t keep protecting and watching over me 24/7. I just think you should teach me martial arts or something. Because unless you guys or someone is the family is given permission to enter some sort of contract with me since I’m not biologically your child. I’m not going to be able to defend myself against some one or some people who would use me to get to you guys.”

“Don’t worry about it you’ll get something” Oliver said assuring him that it would be okay. “Oh and you better hurry or I won’t take you to school on the motorcycle” Zero had a look on his face like he just won the lottery. He looked towards his mom and said “You said yes” “Only if you always promise to wear a helmet. Kara then turned to him and said in a scary tone “If anything happens to my baby. I WILL THROTTLE YOU. Do you understand?” She turned back to Zero “Now get going, you’re going to be late” Zero gave a quick ‘love you’ to his parents and Zero put his helmet on, got on the back of bike as his Uncle Oliver Drove them off towards his high school while he was holding on tight.

As they arrived students were hurrying in while ones with powers like teleportation and superspeed were taking their time knowing full well they’d make it to class on time via their powers. “Have a fun day at school” Oliver said to Zero as he got off of the bike. “Uncle Ollie, this may be high school but this is Reddington High absolutely nothing happens here not even fights barely break out. It’s the main reason why you guys enrolled me here remember .” “Yeah, but aren’t you the one who saying things like ‘expect the unexpected’ and crap like that”. That just made Zero roll his eyes and chuckle a bit. He never thought anyone paid attention to those things he said. “You just never know.” He said as popped a wheelie and sped off into the streets, man Zero was glad no one at school saw that if his uncle didn’t get in trouble for it he would have in some way. He walked towards the entrance as he thought to himself ‘what could possibly ever happen here’


	2. Morning of the Birthday Boy Part 2

As Zero walked up to his locker he saw ten of his friends waiting at theirs. Once he saw all of them a huge smile grew over his face as he quickly walked over towards them. Now that he thought about it, they’re the main reason why most of the year went by great so far. After all being friends with the most popular kids in school has got have its perks, right? Dealing with bullying due to Zero’s inability of having powers has never been an issue one. Being the fact that sophomores; Leena Aurora and Steve Jinks, got along with anyone so settling disputes were there forte. Freshman; Claudia Donovan and Ezekiel Jones, were the school’s best tech users. So when anyone would try the approach of cyber bullying they’d just hack all of their accounts and post all their embarrassing moments on all screens in the school district. Juniors; Flynn Carsen and Cassandra Cillian, were so smart that with their charming and cunning personalities that they could talk their way in or out of any predicament. Not to forget to mention they could shame anyone doing it. Which proved difficult to argue with them. Seniors; Eve Baird, Myka Bering Jacob Stone and Pete Lattimer were smart, good looking, tough and had natural born fighting skills including intense training to hone those skills. Honestly being friends with one of theses teens meant being brought into their little circle of friends who were more like family than anything else. Not only were the ten of them did these things, all of them were highly respected and power users to the point that even the district office listened to their commands. 

Now that Zero thought about it, it was probably why he was always placed in classes with them even though he was only a freshman himself. They probably set it up that way so they could look after them. Which made him think man, am I blessed guy for having them in my life or what? Thinking that made his smile grow wider, which caught the attention of the others, though it was Cassandra who brought it up. “What you smiling about over there” she asked playfully. “Just thinking about how blessed to have all of you in my life and how special you are to me”, he answered causing Leena and Cassandra to make a soft aw sound and Pete and Jacob to rustle his hair and gave a same here buddy. While the others gave warm smiles. They heard heavy footsteps behind which were usually an indication of heavy brawler looking for a fight to try to test their worth against the ten best of the school district. This usually caused Zero to be brought into the crossfire due to the usual of challengers being to reckless. Due to Myka and Eve’s quick reactions they quickly flipped the person on their back. When they saw who it was, all their eyes went wide. It was none other than Jon-Jonnz, their principal.

“Good to find out your training has paid off” said surprisingly proud. Eve and Myka were about to apologize before he stopped them. He gave them an it’s alright and then said “we need to talk”. The ten of them were telling Zero they’d back, when Jon said ‘him too’. With confused looks on their faces they walked with the principal to the office. 

They were confused by the fact the only times they were sent there were to stop a peace threatening artifact or villain, sometimes both. But one; usually alone, two or three, rare occasions five were sent at the same time. Two; they were never allowed to bring anyone with them or into it or even tell anyone especially not Zero. So with these two things in mind it was kind of alarming of situation at hand. When they reached the doors of the office Jon opened them and saw Zero’s adopted family there. Before any one of them could say anything a magic transport circle appeared underneath their feet, their clothes and hair changed as well as their age and appearance. Within a blink of an eye the surroundings changed showing what appeared to be a castle surrounded by a sea of stars. “Where are we” Steve asked. “Your new home, Mon Answered. "Wait, WHAT."


End file.
